The Next Generation at Hogwarts
by twilightdancer66
Summary: Lily, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy all go to Hogwarts. Chapter 5 is up! Next chapters will be from parents' POVs, getting letters from the kids and such.
1. A Happy Goodbye

**A/N: Hey peeps! This is my next fanfic. It tells about the gang's kids going to Hogwarts. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the teachers, or the kids mentioned in the first chapter, but I own the other kids written.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Happy Goodbye

Lily, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy all piled into one carriage on the Hogwarts Express. They turned toward their window and waved to their parents who were waving back at them. The train started to move, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster by the second. The train sped off from the platform, leaving all of the childrens' parents behind. Lily closed the window and sat down in her seat. She gazed out the window, watching the trees form a sea of green outside. She sighed and turned around to face her family and friends. James and Rose were talking about siblings and what a pain they were. Teddy, Hugo, and Albus were talking about how Teddy was snogging Victoire before they got on the train. Lily knew this was going to be a long trip, but she had her latest knitting project in her bag, her book to read, her iPod, and she had her friends to talk to. She knew going to Hogwarts was going to be great.

* * *

**What's gonna happen on the rest of the trip? Press the purple button to find out!**


	2. Truth Or Dare on the Way to Hogwarts

**Enjoy! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the made up characters in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

"Would you children like something to eat?" the trolley lady asked as she approached Lily's carriage.

"I'll have 40 chocolate frogs and 4 bags of every flavored jelly beans," James responded. He gladly took the candy and passed it out to Hugo, Albus, and Teddy.

"And what would you girls like?" the lady asked.

"I'll have 10 chocolate frogs and 2 packages of every flavored jelly beans," Rose said. She took the candy and thanked the trolley lady for it. Rose passed five chocolate frogs and a package of every flavored beans to Lily. "How's your knitting project, Lily?" Rose asked.

"It's coming out really great," Lily replied happily while purling her way through a row of 30 stitches. She was making a scarf with a beautiful yarn. It was black with spurts of shocking pink, shocking purple and shocking blue. When Lily finished the row, she picked up the frogs and started taking small bites of one. "Rose, do you wonder why our parents hate Lucius Malfoy II's father so much?" Lily asked thoughtfully while chewing on a chocolate frog.

"They hate Mr. Malfoy because he was rude to them. Your dad hates Lucius' grandfather because he was nasty to him when he first started going to Hogwarts. The Malfoys were a malicious family" Rose replied with a sparkle in her eye.

"Uncle Ron was right," Lily thought to herself, "Rose does have Aunt Hermione's brains."

Outside, the sky started to darken. James and Hugo started talking about dementors and what they had read about them. Teddy and Rose started to drift off onto each others shoulders. Albus sat, staring out the window. Lily turned on her iPod and put it on a loud volume. Her iPod was black with skull and crossbones all over it. There was also shocking pink, shocking blue, and shocking purple on it, just like her yarn. She turned on _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _by Fall Out Boy. Her foot tapped along with the drum beats and her lips started moving silently, singing the words of the song under her breath. Her fingers tapped lightly on the covers of Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer, the book that she was reading, to the sounds of the guitar. Twilight was about a mortal 18 year old girl named Bella who had met a family of adopted vampires and had fallen in with the youngest son, Edward. Edward was much older than Bella though; he had been alive since 1901. Now, Lily was reading about when Bella actually meets Edward's family and is ensured with the fact that they are vampires. Lily was lost in the book until Albus started poking her shoulder. Lily pulled the ear buds out of her ears with unnecessary force and the song continued playing. "What do you want?" Lily hissed at Albus.

"I was wondering if I could read along with you," Albus said. Lily put the ear buds back into her ears and continued listening to the song as Albus slid over in the seat and read over her shoulder.

James got up out of his seat after ten minutes of talking to Hugo and tapped Teddy and Rose's shoulders to wake them up. They woke up with a start. Then, he tapped Lily and Albus' shoulders. They stopped reading immediately and Lily shut off her iPod and turned to James. "Hey guys. Do you want to play a game of Truth or Dare?" James asked. They all nodded enthusiastically. They all loved playing this game. "I'll go first," James said. "Teddy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Teddy replied.

"Teddy, I dare you to take off all your clothing except your underwear and run up and down the aisle of the train," James said. Teddy responded quickly by starting to take off his clothes. Once he finished, he walked out of the carriage and started running up and down the aisle. Everyone opened their doors and started laughing. One of the prefects took him back to the carriage after a few minutes of this and scolded him and helped him back into his clothing.

Teddy sat back down with a sigh of laughter. "That was fun. Okay, Lily, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Press the purple button to see what happens next!**


	3. Liplocking With Cousins

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own any made up characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Liplocking with Cousins

_Previously…_

"_**Okay, Lily, truth or dare?"**_

"Dare," Lily replied. She was in the mood for a dare tonight.

"I dare you to kiss Hugo," Teddy said.

"But were cousins!" Lily cried.

"So, Victoire and I are cousins and we kissed. You can't back out of the dare," Teddy said.

Lily huffed and switched seats with Albus and James so she was sitting next to Hugo. She did think her cousin was sort of cute, but she would never admit that out loud. They both turned towards each other and leant in close. Their lips met and Lily and Hugo kissed. Lily felt like she was on Cloud #9. Her cousin's lips were soft, but not urgent. It felt like only a second when James screeched, "TIME'S UP!" in their ears. They jumped apart, smiling shyly at each other.

"Okay, James, truth or dare?" Lily asked slyly.

"Dare!" James replied excitedly.

"Okay, I dare you to…" The train suddenly came to a halt. It was pitch black outside. Prefects came into each carriage and said that they were almost at Hogwarts and all they need to do was get into the wagons led by thestrals and they would be at Hogwarts and in the Great Hall.

"We have to wait until we get to Hogwarts to continue our game," Albus said.

Lily laughed and nervously packed up her belongings. She walked off the train to a thestral-pulled wagon with her cousins and her brothers. She knew her life would change forever after the ride in the thestral-pulled wagon.

* * *

**Review! Press the purple button to read more!**


	4. The Sorting

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the made up characters. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sorting

The ride to Hogwarts was fun, in Lily's opinion. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. The wagons came to a stop right outside the gates of Hogwarts. Everyone piled out of the wagons and walked with their groups of friends up to castle, following Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. As they approached the large doors of the Great Hall, Professor Longbottom said, "Welcome first years! Before we proceed to go into the Great Hall, I just want to say, good luck with the sorting!"

Everyone was lined up in alphabetical order by this time. As they walked into the room, all of the older students stared at them. Lily was nervous because everyone was staring at her. A few seconds later, the headmistress came to the podium. "Hello. My name is Professor Luna Lovegood, for those of you who don't know me," Professor Lovegood's soft voice rang out, "now, we will begin the sorting." The hat sang a great tune about the history of Hogwarts and then, everyone started getting called up. Teddy went up and the minute the hat was upon his head, he was put in Gryffindor.

Soon, it was Lucius Malfoy II's turn. Lily watched him shuffle up to the stool where the hat was sitting. The hat was put on and it contemplated Lucius. It said, "Ah. Another Malfoy here at Hogwarts. Your father and grandfather were Slytherins and I see in your thoughts that you would like to be there too. So… SLYTHERIN!!" Lucius happily shuffled off to the Slytherin table. Other names were called and soon, Albus Potter was called. He sat on the stool, shivering with nervousness. "Another Potter!! Your father was a great fighter and a brave man. So you'll be in… GRYFFINDOR!" Albus shouted with glee and ran to sit next to Teddy. James was called and the minute the hat was put on, he was put in Gryffindor. He sat down happily with the others. Then, Lily was called. She was waiting for this moment to come. She slowly walked to the stool and sat down. Professor Lovegood placed the hat on her head. "Three Potters this year!! That's the most of a family we've ever gotten. You seem brave and courageous, like your father, and outgoing and witty, like your mother. So…" the hat paused.

"Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor," Lily pleaded softly.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!" the Sorting Hat shouted. She jumped ecstatically up from the chair and went to sit with her family. Everyone else was called and Hugo and Rose were put in Gryffindor as well. It was a nice day for everyone and they dug into the meal in front of them.

After the meal, all of the students proceeded to the common rooms of their houses. All the first years went to pick a bed. Lily walked over to one and bounced on it a tiny bit. A piece of paper flew out from underneath the pillow. It read in someone's beautiful calligraphy: "This was my bed throughout all of my years here at Hogwarts. I know whoever takes this bed will enjoy its softness as much as I did. Learn a lot and have fun here at Hogwarts! Love, Ginerva Weasley." Lily gasped. She was sitting on her mother's bed that she used at Hogwarts. Someone shouted out, "Hey new girls!" Lily spun around as well as Rose and they looked at the girl. She had a short, cropped haircut. Her hair was midnight black with bubblegum pink highlights. "No one has used those beds in twenty years. Just in case you wanted to know," the girl said.

Lily saw Rose had a piece of paper in her hand too. "My mom used the bed I am going to use. Isn't that strange?" Lily said.

"Me too. I really do think that is strange. Why don't we find the guys and tell them about it," Rose said. Lily agreed and walked up to the common room. Albus, Hugo, Teddy, and James all had pieces of paper in their hands too. "Look what I found. I am using Dad's bed, Hugo is using Uncle Ron's bed, Teddy is using Grandpa Remus' bed, and James is using Grandpa Sirius' bed. That is so strange," Albus said. The girls said the same thing happened to them. Tonight was one strange evening. They all decided to write to their parents about what had happened. They all went back to the bedrooms to continue unpacking and to write the letters. Lily was in awe. She would never forget this night.

In Lily's letter she wrote to her mother, _Dear Mother, We arrived at Hogwarts a little while ago. All of us were put in Gryffindor. And something strange happened to all of us when we got to the bedrooms. I found the bed that you used when you were in Hogwarts. Isn't that weird? Well, I'm going to finish unpacking. Love you, Lily Potter. _Lily sealed the letter and asked Rose if her letter was finished. Rose said yes and Lily took both of the letters to the Owlery. She gave the addressed letters to two owls and they flew off. Lily went back to the Gryffindor common room to find her brothers and her cousins waiting for her.

"Lily, do you want to finish that dare?" James asked. Lily nodded and sat down with the others.

"Okay James. I dare you to go over to that shy girl over there and ask her to come over here to make out with you," Lily said. James huffed and walked over to the girl. She was a small girl with bleach blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. When James walked over to her, she seemed interested and followed him. As the two of them sat down, she leaned in to kiss him and they sat there kissing for a while. When they broke apart, Lily said, "Nice job, James!" Everyone made cat calls. The girl sat there, blushing fiercely.

"What's your name?" Hugo asked.

"I'm Leana. I am the headmaster's daughter," Leana replied. Rose seemed interested in her. She walked over to Leana and they started talking. They were deep into conversation. Lily decided that she would read Twilight instead of just sitting around. She found a large chair and sat by the fire, warming herself.

She heard feet padding on the floor and someone taking a breath. "Hi," a boy's voice said, shuddering after taking the deep breath.

Lily looked up from her book to see an extremely cute boy looking at her. He had jet black hair that shone in the firelight and bright blue eyes that twinkled mysteriously. "Hi, I'm Lily. And you are?" Lily asked the boy.

"I'm Tom, Professor Longbottom's son. You must be Lily Potter. My father has never spoken badly about your father. He was a heroic man," Tom said. They shook hands and talked for a while about the relations between their parents and their classes. Coincidentally, they had every class with each other. Lily was starting to get a crush on Tom Longbottom, and she knew that she would enjoy Hogwarts with him around.

* * *

**Review! I'll update soon!**


	5. First Day Part 1

**Hello!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School, dance, music, and play practice have been a problem for me, so much practice!! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 5: First Day (Part 1)

The next morning, Lily woke up extra early. She proceeded to getting into her school robes and then she walked up to the common room. None other than Hugo was sitting in a large chair next to the fire. He was staring blankly into it. Lily decided to scare him. "Hiya!!" she exclaimed.

Hugo jumped from the chair and said, "What was that for?"

Lily shrugged and walked towards the bookcase next to the wall. She stared at the rows of books and saw from the corner of her eye that Tom was coming into the common room. She pretended not to notice him. He saw her and crept up behind her. Tom lightly tapped her shoulder and Lily turned around. "Hi Lily. Do you want to get something to eat?" Tom asked politely.

"Sure," Lily responded. They walked from the common room down to the Great Hall. Not many people were in the room, but Lily and Tom decided to sit down and eat. They talked about everything, from seeing magic when they were young, to learning that they were wizards. Soon, everyone had piled into the Great Hall. A small tap was heard and everyone turned towards the front of the hall.

"Good morning everyone. I hope that you all enjoy your first day at Hogwarts. Now, off to class!" Professor Lovegood said. There was a rustling of robes as everyone got out of their seats to get their books from their houses.

When they arrived in the common room, Rose pulled Lily aside. "You and Tom seem to be getting along great," Rose remarked.

"Yea. He's really nice," Lily replied as she got her books together. She stood up and banged into someone. "Sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, scrub," a voice said snobbily. Lily looked up and was met face to face with a fourth year. She was tanned and had sleek dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep brown that seemed too nice to inhabit a person with such a bad attitude. "The school is full of scrubs these days, aren't they?" the girl asked her two friends standing behind her.

"They are," replied one. This girl was dark-skinned with platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were black with a tint of red in them. Lily took a cautious step back.

"I'm sorry. I was just getting my books and I didn't know…" she whispered, but was cut off by the supposed leader of the group.

"_I'm sorry. I was just getting my books. _Give me a break! You children use the same response every time. C'mon guys," she replied snobbily again. She turned on her heel as one friend followed. The other stayed behind.

"Sorry about her. She always does that. I'm Chloe, by the way. The leader's name is Allie and the dark-skinned one is Tamara. They're total snobs. If you want, I'll show you to class," Chloe whispered to Lily and Rose.

"Thanks," Rose replied as they walked out of the common room and into the hallway.

Chloe was very pale and extremely lanky. She had dark brown hair that was striped with shocking blue, green, purple, and pink highlights. Her eyes were surprisingly purple. Lily looked at her and knew that this girl didn't follow the crowd.

"Hey Chloe!! Chloe!" a boy's voice yelled.

"Oh no. It's Darrel. Not again," Chloe muttered. "That's Darrel. He always follows me around because he has a huge crush on me. I can't stand him," she told Lily and Rose.

"Hey Chloe. Do you want to walk with me to the dungeons for Potions?" Darrel asked, trying to flirt with Chloe.

"Nope. I'm actually helping these first years get to Transfiguration. This is Lily and Rose," Chloe replied, pointing out who was who to Darrel.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Well, have fun at Hogwarts!" Darrel answered cheerily as he skipped off to class.

"Lily, Rose, you look strangely familiar. You have raven black hair and stunning green eyes. And Rose, you have bright red hair and deep brown eyes. Are your fathers Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" Chloe asked.

Lily responded, "Yes. My father is Harry Potter and my mother is Ginny Weasley. Rose's father is Ron Weasley and her mother is Hermione Granger. Why do you ask?"

Chloe said, "Well, I idolize your mothers and fathers because they defeated Lord Voldemort. And your father is known everywhere because he is the Boy that Lived. Last year, Professor Lovegood had an assembly honoring your parents because it was the anniversary of the defeat of the Dark Lord."

"It was? I didn't know that. Uncle Harry doesn't talk about the event much," Rose contemplated.

"Oh. Here's Transfiguration. After class do you want me to take you to your other classes?" Chloe asked. Lily and Rose nodded and walked into the classroom.

"Hello class. I am your Transfiguration teacher. My name is Professor Patil and I was an avid studier of Transfiguration when I came to Hogwarts," Professor Patil announced. All of the students were sitting in a circle with Professor Patil in the middle. Gryffindor and Slytherin students were there. Lily sat in between Tom and Rose and listened intently. Rose looked over to Draco II. He was staring at her intently, focusing on her every feature. Rose stared back at him, getting lost in his ice blue eyes.

"Rose, you there? Hello?" Lily asked, snapping her fingers and waving her hands in front of Rose's face.

"What? Oh, um. Yeah. I was just looking around the room, taking it all in," Rose replied.

Lily murmured, "Sure you were."

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just keep 'looking around the room, taking it all in'," Lily said mockingly. Rose didn't catch on. "She's oblivious," Lily told Tom.

Tom replied, "I can tell. She can't take a hint of that we know she's looking at Draco II."

"Now class. Please pair up and go to a crystal ball," Professor Patil said.

"Tom, you want to be my partner?" Lily asked. Tom nodded and they found a table. Draco II sat a table and put his chin is his hands.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" Rose asked timidly.

"No problem," Draco II replied.

Tom elbowed Lily and whispered, "This class is gonna be long with those two sitting together." Lily giggled in response.

Rose POV

I sat down at Draco II's table. He was staring at me with a look of interest like before. "Why are you staring at me?" I whispered.

"Your eyes are too beautiful to go amiss. I can't help looking at you," Draco II replied.

I blushed and said, "No one's said that to me before."

"Do you want to hang out later?" Draco asked.

"Sure," I answered. I turned to listen to Professor Patil, but I wasn't concentrating. I was daydreaming.

_Draco and I are walking on the grounds near the Gryffindor Tower during break. "Rose, you're very beautiful. I couldn't help but look at you earlier," Draco said. He moved closer to me as I blushed fiercely. Our hands brushed against each others and an electric shock I had never felt before ran through my spine, making me shiver. "Are you cold?" Draco asked._

_"I'm fine," I answered. I laced my hands through his fingers. We moved closer together and our shoulders brushed slightly. I felt his pointer finger move to the bottom of my chin. I turned my head and saw him smiling at me. We leaned in and our lips met. The softness of his lips was intoxicating. Before I knew it, I was on Cloud Nine. I felt his lips move slightly on mine and I took it as an opportunity to move my body. I removed my hand from his and laced them around his neck. I felt his skinny arms wrap around my waist. _

_We pulled apart from the kiss. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Draco told me. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…_

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Patil shouted. I jumped in my seat.

"Yes Professor Patil?" I asked timidly.

"I will not tolerate daydreaming in my class!" she yelled. "Class is dismissed!!" I heard a bustling of movement as everyone got out of their seats and went to next period, Herbology. Today is going to be an interesting day for me.

* * *

**What'd ya peeps think? **

* * *


End file.
